Falling For You
by wherever-you-wander
Summary: Wally really needs to learn to watch where he's going. 3/4 fluffiness.


"…That's… folks we- …at least a fo-… snow out… -ere!" Wally blearily opened his eyes and focused on his alarm clock - which was blaring the daily news - uncaring that Wally wanted to get a little more sleep before school.

"Cruddy alarm." groaned Wally to himself as he reached out one hand from the warm shelter of his blankets.

"And now for the schools that are closed today." Wally stopped mid reach and closed his eyes, hoping, praying…

The announcer read off a long list of schools until at last…

"…Long Lake Elementary, Gallagher Elementary, Jordan High School, and Gallagher High School are all closed today."

"Yes!" cried Wally happily pumping his arm in the air. All thought of sleep forgotten, he quickly got out of bed and threw some clothes on. Bounding down the stairs two at a time, he skidded to a halt in the kitchen.

"Well hello my little dingo!" said Mrs. Beetles cheerfully, turning from the stove to smile at Wally.

"Mooom." groaned Wally. "I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry dear." Mrs. Beetles turned back to the stove and scooped some of her cooking onto a plate and handed it to Wally.

"So what are you going to do today?" asked Mrs. Beetles as she handed a plate to Joey, who had just flung himself into the chair across from Wally's.

"Dunno." said Wally, his mouth full of scrambled eggs. "Probably go to Hoagie's."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." said Mrs. Beetles sternly.

"I'm gonna have a giant snowball fight with Henry!" said Joey happily. "And then we're gonna make a giant snowman, and then we're gonna play video games!"

"That sounds fun." said Mrs. Beetles. "Done already Wallabee?"

"Yeah." said Wally as he dumped his plate in the sink. "I'm going to Hoagie's."

Throwing on his coat, hat, and mittens, Wally opened the door and was greeted with a burst of cold air. Smiling happily at the snowy scene before him, Wally stepped out, snow crunching under his feet.

He was halfway to Hoagie's house, when he heard his name.

"Wally! Hey Wally!" He turned to see Nigel and Rachael walking towards him, Rachael's hand snugly in Nigel's.

"Where're you going?" asked Nigel, his accent still as strong as it had been when he was ten.

"Hoagie's." said Wally. He smirked at their conjoined hands. "Something I need to know about?" he asked, looking pointedly at their entwined fingers. Nigel and Rachael both blushed.

"Well, if you _must _know," said Nigel, a blush creeping across his face, "this weekend I… uh… asked Rachael out."

Wally broke out into a huge smile. "Finally mate! We thought you'd be eighty before you got the courage to ask her out!"

"You're one to talk." said Rachael happily, the blush fading slightly.

"Huh?"

"When are you asking out Kuki?" asked Rachael, a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

Wally turned bright red. "I don't know what you're talking about." he mumbled.

Nigel and Rachael just chuckled.

"Wally!" Wally turned quickly to see his savior. A slim boy in a blue coat and yellow goggles hurried towards him. Behind him were two girls, one with a darker blue coat and the other wearing a pretty pink coat.

"Hey Hoagie." said Wally, smiling, hoping the blush was gone from his cheeks.

"What a great snow day huh?" said Hoagie happily. "I guess we don't have to take that math test after all!"

"We were supposed to have a math test?" asked Wally blankly.

"Hi guys!" said Kuki happily as she skipped through the snow, Abby close behind her.

"How was Saturday?" asked Kuki teasingly to Nigel and Rachael. They both blushed.

"Saturday?" asked Hoagie blankly. "What happened Saturday?"

Wally turned to look at the snow falling to the ground while his friends talked. He knelt down and scooped up a little, letting it slide through his fingers. It was perfect snowball snow and –

_Thwat. _Something cold and wet hit Wally's face, sliding down his collar, dripping ice-cold water underneath his jacket. Wally jumped up to see everybody laughing. Hoagie had a smug look on his face.

"You'll pay for that one mate!" said Wally as he grabbed a handful of snow. He threw it as hard as he could at Hoagie. Hoagie jumped out of the way, and Wally's snowball hit the girl who was standing behind him.

Abby slowly brushed the snow off her jacket, her face stern. Wally laughed nervously.

"Sorry?"

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be!" cried Abby happily, breaking into a huge smile as she reached for snow. Laughing Wally ducked out of the way. Soon all six of them were engaged in a full out war.

Snowballs peppered the sky, and their laughter floated through the air, as the breeze swirled snow around them. Wally was getting so into the fight, he didn't notice the pretty Asian girl behind him. Turning quickly, Wally smacked straight into Kuki, and both of them tumbled roughly to the ground. Kuki landed flat on her back with Wally lying on top of her, their mouths only inches away.

Wally felt his cheeks burn as he realized how close Kuki was to him. Her breath brushed against his face, sending chills down his spine, paralyzing him. Kuki, stuck underneath Wally, could only stare at him with wide eyes, her cheeks as red as his. They stayed this way, unable to move until Hoagie's voice floated over to them.

"Wally? Kuki? Are you guys okay?" There was an anxious undertone to his voice that snapped Wally out of his dazed state.

"Y-yeah." stuttered Wally as he pushed himself off of Kuki. "I t-think so."

Standing up, he lowered his head to stare at the snow he was brushing off of his jacket, hoping his hair would shade the red from his friends.

Abby held out her hand to Kuki.

"You okay girl?" Abby asked, her concerned gaze flitting over Kuki, looking for any injuries.

"Y-yeah." said Kuki, her voice a little bit higher then it usually was. She coughed once. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You okay Wally?" said Hoagie, a mischievous smile stretching across his face. "You're looking kinda red."

Wally felt his face darken further. "I'm fine." he growled, clenching his teeth looking _anywhere _but Kuki.

"Are you sure Wally?" asked Hoagie with mock concern. "You're looking a little _red._ You're not getting sick are you?"

"I'm _not _sick!" growled Wally his eyes narrowing and his fists clenching.

"Oh." said Abby, her eyes twinkling. "Then Abby thinks there's gotta be another reason. Hmmm… Abby wonders what could cause someone to turn _that _red _that _fast."

She turned to Hoagie; her face perfectly serious while her eyes twinkled mischievously. "What do you think Dr. Gilligan?"

"Well," began Hoagie adopting his best professional tone. "This particular case seems to indicate a highly severe disease deemed _lo-_"

Hoagie let out a muffled exclamation of surprise as Wally's hand slapped onto his mouth.

"Shut _up_." growled Wally.

"C'mon Wally." said Abby peacefully. "Hoagie was only teasing."

"Right." said Wally, sarcasm heavy. "_That _makes me feel better."

"Wally." Wally jumped as a light hand found its way to his shoulder. Kuki's cheeks were still flushed – whether from cold or embarrassment Wally wasn't sure. Her eyes sparkled as she lightly tugged him away from Hoagie.

"C'mon guys." said Kuki brightly, effectively breaking the tension. "Last one to my house makes the hot chocolate!"

The six former operatives took off running, laughing and talking.

"Boy," said Hoagie as he jogged next to Wally, eyes twinkling, unable to resist one last jibe. "Your face was so red, a tomato would be jealous."

"You'd be the same if I shoved you on top of Abby."

"I would not." said Hoagie quickly, his eyes darting from Wally to the dark-skinned girl slightly ahead of them. "Not so loud, okay?"

Wally smirked. His arms shot out, sending Hoagie careening into Abby. Abby landed on her back, and then Hoagie landed on her. Blushing madly, Hoagie quickly sprang up, apologizing profusely as he helped Abby up.

"Y'know," said Wally after they continued their trek to Kuki's "That time _your _face was so red it'd – "

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is kind of old. As the setting might imply, this was written during a snowstorm last winter. (Believe it or not, despite the snow being a foot and a half deep and it **_**still **_**coming down, I had to go to school that day anyway. My district doesn't seem to understand the idea of **_**dangerous driving conditions. **_**I saw (I kid you not) eight cars that had spun out on my way to school.) Anyway, I dug this out of my folder, dusted it off, and decided, what the heck, I haven't posted anything in a while. **

**So here you go. **

**Tada. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Codename KND (c) Mr. Warburton<strong>_


End file.
